


This here is not singing, I'm just screaming in tune.

by grantairess



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Dies, Abuse, Character Death, Family Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Abigails death scene from her POV.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	This here is not singing, I'm just screaming in tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Abuse, father, and relationship abuse is in this. Please, read carefully if you have any triggers.

_ “Abigail, come to me.”  _

She knew what he was going to do. 

How could she not? The arms that had taught her to dance, the hands that had taught her to kill. So similar to her birth father, so similar. 

There was a relaxing second, where she could ignore the knife. Ignore Will’s eyes, as he stared up at her. He knew what was happening as well, and they were both weak to stop him. He was unstoppable, this God they shared. 

She felt like she was floating away when the knife pressed to her throat. It was so familiar. She had been here before, but this time. She knew that this would be her death. 

The knife pressed into her throat, and she felt a scream ripple out of her throat. Will was screaming, the desperate sounds coming from him almost soothed her. 

At the very least, he would miss her. Nobody else would care about Garret Jacob Hobbs daughter. Nobody else would care about the puppet that she had been, for Hannibal. 

_ “Why would she go back to him if he hit him?” Abigail was eating icecream with Marissa, the icecream shop only chosen because of the cute boy that worked behind the counter. Marissa looked at Abigail waiting for an answer.  _

_ “It was her first boyfriend right?” Abigail caught the eye of the cute boy, who smiled at her. She felt her cheeks warm, but the thought of how upset her father would be if she dated. She looked away. “She might not know any better.”  _

_ “It’s dumb. She’s the top of the class, how dumb can she be.”  _

She tried to stop the bleeding. Her hands coming up, but it’s coming to fast. She can’t stop it. He cut deeper than dad, more practiced. The practice of a doctor. Of a surgeon. He knew exactly how to kill her. 

She knew she was dying, her vision faded. She knew her death was coming. She felt Will’s hands on her throat, but couldn’t see anything. Couldn’t hear anything but the echo of Will’s screams in his head. 

The sound he made when Hannibal stabbed him. 

_ “She’s not dumb.” Abigail felt haunted, was she dumb? Would people think she was stupid when she stood by her father? Even though he was murdering those girls. Even though she was helping.  _

_ “Why are you upset? I didn’t mean to upset you, Abigail. It’s not like you’ve ever been in an abusive relationship like that.”  _

_ “Of course not.” Her father lingered in her mind. “She just needs help, that’s all.” Abigail put her spoon down, stomach to sick for food now. “I have to get going, Dad wanted to do something.”  _

_ “Oh, okay. I’ll text you. Say Hi to your dad for me!” Marissa waved as she walked out. Abigail couldn’t stop shaking.  _

~~~


End file.
